


Brush

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-23
Updated: 2003-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Confirming reality.





	Brush

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Brush

## Brush

### by s.a.

Date: Tuesday, February 04, 2003 1:43 AM 
    
    
         Title: Brush
         Author: s.a.
         Rating: PG.
         Pairing: Tara/Willow.
         Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer.
         Disclaimer: Other people's gardens. I just like to play in
         them.
         Spoilers: We're putting this in Season Four, sometime after
         "New Moon Rising."
         Feedback: It's the best kind of crack. email:
         
         Summary: Confirming reality.
         Distribution: Hole in the Ground,
         <http://fubos.bluezfire.org/hole>; List archives. Just ask.
    

Author's Notes: Well, because our beloved You Got the Stones? is coming to an end at the closing of this season of Buffy, Wenchy got into the mood to Gloveslap everyone who was still writing. This was mine: 
    
    
         "One of the big missing scenes in the Buffyverse (for me,
         anyway) is how Willow and Tara got together romantically. I
         want to see their first kiss. And hey, if you feel like
         showing their first girl/girl bonking session, I wouldn't
         hate that."
    

It intrigued me, so I wrote it on the spot. 

* * *

There was a soft knock at her door, and Tara looked up from her book. She called out, "Come in," swiping an errant piece of hair from her eyes. 

"Hey," Willow said with a soft smile that was quickly returned. 

"Hi," Tara replied. "How are you?" 

"I'm fine." Willow fussed with the hem of her shirt, drawing out a thread and looping it around her fingers. 

Tara came up to her, pulling her close into a hug. "Is something wrong? You seem...nervous. And I thought that was my job," she said with a small grin. 

Willow smiled weakly back and cleared her throat. "Tara--Tara, I want to kiss you," she blurted out. 

Tara's eyes widened. "O-Okay. Um." 

Willow moved away and plopped into an available chair, a frown creasing her face. "No, look. I mean--I like what we've been doing, you know? I like going slow. Slow is good, slow is comfortable and how we should go. But, like. I look at you sometimes, and it's as if the world is going all fuzzy, and I reach out to touch you, and you pull me into a hug and we just hold each other for awhile, which is great, but I want to press my lips to yours so hard that I can feel it _everywhere,_ you know? Not small little pecks, even though I like those too. I want to feel my toes curl, like I know they would if I just--kissed you. Like I want to." 

Willow had fixed her eyes at a point on the wall next to one of the bookcases, and she didn't move her sight from that spot. Tara knelt in front of her took her hands. "I like slow, too, Will. But sometimes--" Tara traced her fingertips along the back of Willow's left hand "--sometimes it feels like the world is tilting when you touch me, and my head is swimming so much that I go blind, and I know if I don't hold onto you I'll disappear." 

She stopped talking for a heart-stopping moment, and both their breaths caught as Tara moved her head in closer, bringing her lips so close to Willow's that their lips brushed when she spoke. "If you kiss me like that, I'll know I'm real." 

They came together in a chaste kiss, lips pressed against each other hard and tight. Willow's tongue darted out, and after a moment Tara's mouth opened to accept it. They danced, though their bodies stood still. Tara's tongue pulled Willow's inside her mouth, just holding it there, sucking lightly. Willow's eyelashes fluttered, and when Tara pulled back just a little, she followed. Their lips didn't break contact, but Willow opened her eyes to meet Tara's. Willow's hand slid up the side of Tara's body, a light caress that made shivers every place her fingers glanced, finally resting in a solid grip on the back of her neck. Willow pulled Tara down until they were tangled in the chair, pressed close everywhere. They were both breathing hard, panting in time, but neither allowed their lips to lose contact. 

Willow snaked her arms around Tara, holding her close and mumbling into her mouth, "God, I've wanted this forever." 

Tara made slow laps at the roof of Willow's mouth before murmuring, "I've wanted this longer." 

Willow nipped carefully at Tara's lower lip, making her mouth look swollen and red, well-used. She smiled into their kiss, tracing her tongue along the outside line of Tara's lips, Tara's breath mingling with her own. 

They moved together, shuffling to the bed, Willow pushing Tara onto her back and dancing her fingers over the bare line of skin exposed when Tara's shirt rucked up. Willow pressed her mouth to Tara's, thrusting her tongue in and out in an erratic pattern accentuated by the lazy swish of her body against Tara's. 

Tara's breath came hard, and her arms came up to cross behind Willow's head, holding it in place. Her mouth opened, and she sucked on Willow's upper lip, her tongue brushing against Willow's teeth. Willow pushed down harder, locking herself to Tara. 

After a minute they wrenched themselves apart, gasping for breath and holding onto each other tightly, possessively, protectively. 

"Okay," Willow said between mouthfuls of air, "that was...good." 

Tara smiled prettily. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to s.a.


End file.
